talarrafandomcom-20200215-history
Warlocks Guild
The Warlocks Guild is arguably the foremost magical body within Talarra. The head of the Warlocks Guild sits on the Talarran Council of Men to advise the government on all laws and legislation about magic and magical substances. History 1500 years ago, when Humans first set foot in Talarra, they were little more than a nomadic people, with no knowledge of the ways of magic. This is not to say however, that they were not capable of spell-casting back then, but those few people who possessed the gift of such powers were outcast by society, for fear that they were demons in disguise. Upon meeting the Syccan though, it became apparent that the magical arts were not in fact the taint of evil spirits, and in the 1st year of the Age of Children (see Syccan Calendar), the Warlocks High Association of Talarra (WHAT) was formed, so as to organise and control the magic users of Talarra, although the Syccan community refused entirely to have any part of it. Nonetheless, the Syccan did do quite a lot in the way of instruction and training of the new human warlocks, showing them how to use magic safely. Despite the efforts of WHAT to portray warlocks in a favourable light, there were of course a few unscrupulous individuals who practiced magic, which did little to bring warlocks into public favour. This problem of public reputation was compunded further by the 'Redstone Debacle', which led to WHAT renaming themselves as the Warlocks Guild in an attempt to wipe the slate clean. Since the renaming, the Warlocks Guild has done much for magic in Talarra, and has, over the course of the past five hundred years has built a strong and solid reputation. Holding a seat in government, and being at the forefront of magical research, the Warlocks Guild is one of the most powerful associations in Talarra. Structure The Warlocks Guild has a simple heirarchial structure, with a few non-heirarchial titles. The titles are usually held by members of the Warlocks Guild heirarchy, but it is not required. Heirarchy: Grand Master - The highest ranking member of the Warlocks Guild. In charge of guiding the Guild. Master - There are a maximum of three Master Warlocks, who advise the Grand Master and oversee the running of the Guild. Amongst the most respected spell-casters in all of Talarra. High Warlock - A title of honour bestowed upon those who have both attained a high level of magical prowess, and have displayed great dedicated to the Guild. Warlock - This title is given to those that have passed the Guild test and have been officially accepted into the ranks. Acolyte - A term given temporarily to those who have passed the interview, but have not yet taken their entrance tests. Non Heirarchial Positions: Syccan Ambassador - Acts as an intermediary between the Syccan and the Warlocks Guild. Warden of Knowlege - Guards the libraries and texts owned by the Warlocks Guild. Warden of Artefacts - Bestowed with the honour of ensuring the safety, and overseeing research into the Guild's artefacts and heirlooms. Role The purpose of the Warlocks Guild is simple enough: "To improve the lives of people within Talarra, through the pursuit of knowledge and the constant investigation of all things within the spectrum of magic." Enrollment In order to join the Warlocks Guild, a person must have some working knowledge of the magical arts, and be able to show their strength of character. First, the hopeful must pass an interview with a senior member of the Guild, and if successful, will be granted the title of Acolyte. On a regular schedule, the Guild hosts trials which are open to all who hold the role of Acolyte. It will test all aspects of their character and their abilities, and those who pass will be granted the title of Warlock.